Warrior of Perseverance
by NavyDigiDestined3
Summary: Takuya and his two younger sibling twins; Shira and Dan Kanbara are set to the Digital World with other kids. They are given the Spirit of the Legendary Warriors in order to save the Digital World. Do not own digimon only Shira.
1. All Aboard!

At a house in Shibuya lives the Kanbara family with their four children. Takuya; the eldest child, Shinya; the second eldest, and twins Dan and Shira (Who are both eight). Everyone in the family has brown eyes and hair but Shira has brown/mahogany and her left eye is brown while her right eye is a blackish-blue color. Their mom was talking on the phone about their dad not being here for Shinya's birthday. Shinya wanted a forklift and Takuya was trying to get a piece of cake but was stop by mom. The twins giggle at effort their brother he tried to make.

"***sigh***" Takuya sigh not knowing what to do

"What wrong Oniichan?" Dan ask him looking at him.

"I'm just bored. Nothing to worry about Dan." Takuya said looking at his silent sister with a sad look.

For some reason Shira never spoke a word or a sound. So they had to learn sign language to talk to her. Then Takuya looks at his cell phone While their mom was jabbering away at the phone.

"Incoming message? How neat. Weird. Well, it's bound to be better than being bored." Takuya said pressing yes on his cell.

**Voice: Takuya Kanbara, Dan Kanbara, and Shira Kanbara. It's time to decide your future, Takuya, Dan, and Shira. **

"_(picks up the phone) _Wait a minute. Who is this? What do you mean our future?" Takuya ask the voice on the phone.

**Voice: Your destiny is calling. Take the 5:45 outbound train. **

"This is way better than being bored. Our destiny? That's downright cool." Takuya said looking at the clock which is says 5:37 "Oh... **(thinking) **I'll never make it, but that's never stopped me before."

Takuya grabs Shira and Dan since the voice call their name. Their mom told them about being careful and not playing in the street. The boy's dad phone ring so he missed the ball. So Takuya went to get the ball but a truck was heading to him. Then a Miracle happen.

"TAKUYA!" Shira screams out his name for the first time.

The truck screeches to a stop and Takuya jumps in order not to get hit

**Man in Truck: You okay? **

"Shira you spoke." Takuya said shock and surprise about it, "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Oh no. Hey buddy what time is it?"

**Man in Truck: Uh... it's a couple before 5:45. **

Takuya gets up, grabbing the twins, and starts running again.

"Why does this always happen to us?!" Takuya ask running.

_(Out in the city) _

"Whoa! Excuse me! Uh!" Takuya said moving through the crowd with Dan and Shira in his hands.

He stops and looks at the clock and complain about having one minute. Later, buying a ticket, Takuya pulls at his pockets for money

"I should have asked for more allowance." Takuya said as he bangs his head against the ticket machine and tickets pop out everywhere.

"Huh? Tickets? Maybe this is destiny." Takuya said grabbing three tickets for them.

They were running up stairs with their tickets.

"Wait! Our destiny!" Takuya said waving his waving with the twins running up behind, "***thinking*** Man good thing we're Hybrids."

Yep that's their family secret their Hybrids.

"I can't... believe... we made it. ***breath***" Takuya said catching his breath as the twins weren't out of breath.

Takuya sits on the floor soon all cell phones ring suddenly and Takuya looks around along with the twins.

**Man: Whatever **

Takuya looks across the train and sees a boy in blue who pulls out a phone boy then looks at Takuya and the twins.

"**(thinking) **Wait a minute, did he get a message too? (speaking) Whaa?" Takuya said as his thoughts were interpreted by another message.

**Voice: Transfer to the 6 o'clock westbound train. **

Takuya sees a watch and it says 5:54 and starts to complain about it. Dan and Shira giggle seeing their brother act like this. Soon the train arrives at its destination.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on." Takuya said getting impatient.

train stops and he, Dan, and Shira step out of the train.

Shira sees the boy in blue walk out and follow him.

"Wha? Shira wait up!" Takuya shouts at Shira as he and Dan follow him.

Shira follow the boy through the gate. Dan makes it and sees Takuya go into elevator makes a flying jump into elevator and the door closes elevator starts to go down.

"Shira don't do that you shouldn't go on your own like that." Takuya said kneeing down to her height.

"I can't believe you let your little sister run off like that." the boy in blue said at Takuya as he gets up.

"Hey she followed you and slip out of my grip!" Takuya shouts about to start a fight, "First off they're twins."

The elevator picks up speed and goes past the lowest level

"**(looks out the window) **Our destiny's starting to bite." Takuya said looking out.

Elevator stops and Shira stumbles thankfully the boy in blue caught her. The elevator door opens.

"Man. I really got to stop landing on my head." Takuya said rubbing his head.

All four kids look out and see a lot of trains.

"So weird." Takuya said never seeing so many train here before.

**Voice: It's up to you now. Which one will you choose? **

The blue boy runs out of the elevator getting on a train.

"Which one are you choosing?" Takuya ask him but he walks away, "Geez, my phone talks more than that guy."

Shira and Dan run off to the train nearest to the elevator. The bell rings and a little kid in an orange hat is pushed into a train and the door closes; a guy in blue and yellow is closed in and a girl in lavender is also closed in by the door.

"Destiny sure involves a lot of running." Takuya said running to the train the twins are on.

Takuya runs, grabs a train and pulls himself up and looks a the blue boy on another train

"Where ever you're going, you're gonna get there in a hurry." Takuya said to himself seeing the train moving farther away.

Takuya opens a door looking for Dan and Shira.

Takuya: "What if it is a ghost train!" Takuya said looking for Dan and Shira, "DAN…SHIRA!"

Starts running and opens another door seeing a girl wearing lavender, a boy in a yellow and blue jumpsuit, and Dan, and Shira sitting.

"There you two are!" Takuya shouts worry about them, "Don't run off like that mom would kill me if something happen to you two."

"I can't believe it that you lost track of your own siblings." the girl on lavender said at Takuya.

"Yeah what kind of brother are you?" the yellow and blue boy ask to Takuya.

"Okay one they're very sneaking they must have slip away from me." Takuya said standing up for himself, "Second are you here cuz of the phone thing? **(points at his cell phone)**"

The lavender girl nods to Takuya's question as Shira hides behind Takuya along with Dan.

"With him here, there's six of us. I wonder if that means something special?" the girl ask about us being here.

"Something special? Why'd you guys get on this train? ... I mean was it ... the message?" Takuya ask them about the message.

"Hey kid, this was the closest train to the elevator." the yellow and blue said being rude to Takuya

Shira was growling at the yellow and blue about to attack him as Dan held her back. But the yellow and blue boy said sorry so Shira went back to her neutral self.

"**(directed at lavender girl) **But there must have been some reason you picked this particular train." Takuya ask the lavender girl about her picking this train.

"***giggle* **It was closest to the elevator." the lavender girl said having the same reason.

"**(to Takuya) **Watch this. **(To Lavender girl) **Hey want some chocolate? **(to Takuya) **Move! ***pushes Takuya out-of-the-way* **So my name's JP. What's yours?" the yellow and blue boy name JP said.

"***smile* **I'm Zoe; it's nice to meet you." the girl said telling them her name.

"And I'm... I'm Takuya. Hi there." Takuya said as he tells him his name, "Oh this is my little brother and sister Dan and Shira. They're twins."

"I'm…" the orange hat boy said trailing.

Everyone turns seeing the boy with the orange hat sitting.

"I'm Tommy, but I didn't want to get on this train." the boy name Tommy said crying softly.

"What are you saying?" Shira ask surprising Takuya and Dan.

Tommy: "***cry* **Two kids... bullies... and they pushed me on the train and shut the door.

***cry* **Why I am always being pick on?" Tommy said telling them what happen.

. "The kid's like a faucet." JP said as Shira walks over to walk kicking him in the leg, "Ow! Jeez kid you kick hard."

"Don't worry Tommy. You're safe now that you're with us." Zoe said comforting Tommy.

**Train: *toot toot* **

The lights all go off and the kids are thrown to the floor as the train hits a bump. Takuya sees an image of a digimon on him and Takuya looks at the other kids, seeing images of digimon appear on him. Even on Shira and Dan. He looks at his cell phone and it changes into a little device. Two light shot out of his device going to Dan and Shira.

"What's ... going on?" Dan ask confuse about this.

**Voice: Welcome to the Digital World, Takuya, Dan, and Shira. These are your D-Tectors **

Dan's D-Tector was a sliver body color, with gold linings and a red grip. While Shira's is a gold body color, with red linings, and a white grip.

Takuya: "Digital World? You're kidding. What have we gotten into?" Takuya ask Dan and Shira

**Train: *toot toot* **

"Did you guys get that message? _(Tommy, JP and Zoe are all looking at their D-_

_Tectors)_ **[thinking] **I'm guessing yes." Takuya ask them about the message.

**Train: *woo woo* **

"Ah!" they all shout from the noise.

"You could hear that on Mars!" Takuya shouts about the noise as the twins laugh at him, "Ha, ha, ha very funny you two."

"**(looking out the window) **Are those ghosts?" Zoe ask seeing strange creatures outside.

"They look like it." Tommy said looking at the digimon.

"Poyomon." Shira said knowing about the digimon.

One of the digimon puts its face in the window and Zoe freaks out. Shira doesn't freak out she seems to be calm around them. The little digimon fly away.

"Probably ghosts of kids that came here before!" Takuya said freaking out, "What have we gotten ourselves into, and what if there's no way of getting back out!?"

"It was you who brought us Oniichan." Dan said making a good point to his brother.

Train reaches the station and they see the entire Digital World

"I bet that's the train station. I hope there aren't anymore of those ghosts things there." Zoe said hoping that there not any more of those digimon, "Not that I was scared or anything."

"Yeah. I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid." JP said teasing Zoe.

"Boys." Zoe and Shira said together.

The kids look out and see a bunch of small gray creature.

**Digimon: Human kids. Play with! Don't burn them this time **

The Train dumps the kids out the door.

**Trian: Hehehe. First step's a doosie. Hehehe. **

"Trailmon." Shira said again knowing about digimon.

"Did that train just talk?" Takuya ask them about the train.

**Train: Hey. I'm not just any old train. I'm Trailmon. And I'm alive, thank you very much. Though I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs. Any who, this here is Flame Terminal. You're in the heart of a digimon village. **

"Digimon village?" they all ask expect Shira who somehow knows about digimon.

**Digimon: We are pals... **

"**(starts crying) **I didn't even wanna be on this train." Tommy said complaining.

**Trailmon: Sorry you feel bad kiddo, but I can't stick around. If you wanna go home you'll have to find a Spirit or something. **

"This kid should get a job as a fire alarm." JP said again getting kick in the leg by Shira, "OW! Takuya, Dan control your sister!"

"And what's a Spirit and where do we get one? **(Trailmon leaves)**" Zoe ask the Trailmon but he leaves them behind.

"Hey, where you goin'?" JP ask the Trailmon it leaves the station.

All the while, Tommy is crying wanting to go home,

**Trailmon: Hey yourself! I gotta schedule to keep! **

They all stand up seeing the Trailmon leave.

"Guess that's it. We're all alone." Takuya said as Shira hold Dan's hands.

For some odd reason Shira and Dan always do everything together and barely get separated.

"Come back here!" JP shouts begging the Trailmon to come back.

Tommy runs onto the train tracks and Takuya follows him. Shira tries to follow him but Zoe and Dan stop her.

**Tommy: *cry* **

"Tommy, wait stop!" Takuya said trying to stop Tommy.

"Why do I get the feeling we're gonna spend most of our time rescuing the baby." JP said getting hit in the leg by Shira again.

Tommy starts walking on the tracks, trying to get back home.

"**(stops where there isn't anymore ground) **Tommy!" Takuya shouts his name trying to stop him.

"Go away! ***cry***" Tommy shouts walking on the train tracks.

"You're gonna fall!" Takuya said warning him.

Takuya promises to take him if they find a spirit. Tommy turns around but loses his balance but he holds on the track.

"Don't move; I'm coming to get you." Takuya said about to walk to Tommy

But before he starts a green light comes out of nowhere. Takuya looks at the light and sees two digimon run out of the light which was fire burning a city.

**1st digimon: Look what you've gotten me into. **

**2nd digimon: Help, help, help, hellllp! **

They both jump on Takuya. Dan and Shira laugh at him again.

**1st digimon: It's a human. **

The chicken digimon looks at Takuya with magnifying glass.

**2nd digimon: You think everything's a human. **

**1st digimon: Don't start with me, you. **

"I'm human, would you mind getting off of me now?" Takuya ask the two digimon.

**1st digimon: I'm so sorry. His fault. **

**2nd digimon: Yea, my fault. Hey! **

***growl* **

They all look toward the green fire A shadow appears in the fire

"What is that?" Shira ask the digimon.

**(Digimon Analyzer) **

**1st digimon: That is one bad dog. Bad Dog. Cerberumon. Special attack, Emerald Blaze. And that's why we need your help. **

_**(End D.A.) **_

"Where is the ancient Spirit?" Cerberumon ask about a spirit.

**1st digimon: So when you're ready, go and get him! **

**2nd digimon: Now would be good. **

"I can sense the Spirit all over this town. I must destroy it!" Cerberumon shouts looking for something.

"No way! It's mine!" Takuya shouts getting nervous.

**Digimon: *nervous laugh* **

_**Emerald Blaze! **_

The Pagumon hide the blaze is surrounding Takuya and digimon

**1st digimon: What are your crazy?! Run already! **

"But where am I supposed to go?" Takuya ask as they get on his back.

**2nd digimon: Anywhere but here! Whoa... **

Takuya jumps over the blast and onto the rail and runs over to Tommy.

**1st digimon: That mutt is going to eat up the bridge. **

**2nd digimon: There go the train tracks. **

Takuya starts slipping down the track.

"Takuya!" JP shouts worry about his new friend.

"Oh no!" Zoe shouts worry also.

"ONIICHAN!" Shira and Dan scream for their brother.

The four people/digimon fall onto ground below tracks. Takuya's D-Tector falls out and

starts beeping.

"***looks up* **Hey my D-Tector." Takuya said looking at his D-Tector.

D-Tector points to a big bonfire thingy. Bonfire thingy becomes a pillar of light

"What is…" Takuya ask the digimon.

**1st digimon: It's the Spirit. **

The Spirit is revealed inside the pillar of light.

**1st digimon: The Spirit of Flame. **

"The Spirit? Time to go home! ...But how am I supposed to get it, and what do I do with it when I do?" Takuya himself what to do with the spirit.

"No need to worry about it, for it will soon be destroyed!" Cerberumon said want to destroy the spirit.

Cerberumon starts running toward the group. Takuya grabs a metal pole.

"This has to but the stupidest thing Oniichan has ever done!" Shira said remembering all the stupid things her brother did.

Cerberumon rips the pole from Takuya, jumps over him, and Takuya grabs onto Cerberumon's tail. Everyone turns around and looks at the pillar.

_(In the pillar) _

"Get out of my way human, or suffer my wrath." Cerberumon said telling Takuya to move.

"No!" Takuya shouts not moving.

Cerberumon starts to burn because of the spirit's power. Cerberumon jumps out of the pillar.

"But what about Takuya?" Tommy ask about Takuya.

"I'm fine, but...***looks up at the Spirit* **Ancient Spirit." Takuya said confuse and looks at the spirit.

Shira has a vision of Takuya and a Digimon walk together.

"SPIRIT!" Takuya screams at the top of lungs.

The D-Tector flies over to Takuya and the Spirit goes into his D-Tector.

**Voice: It is time. **

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Agunimon! **

"A human turned into a digimon?!" Cerberumon ask himself surprise and shock about this.

"What'd he turn into?" Shira ask the chicken digimon.

**1st digmon: Well let's see. **

"No way!" JP said surprise about this.

"Everyway." Zoe said surprise about this also.

**1st digimon: Big and red... Likes flame... Not Santa Claus... Oh! Agunimon! **

The pillar disappears.

**Digimon: Oh my! **

_**Emerald Blaze!**_

Agunimon moves out-of-the-way and picks up the digimon and Tommy and moves them to where JP, Shira, Dan, and Zoe are.

"Moto cool!" Zoe said seeing Takuya as a digimon.

_**Portals of Darkness! **_

Agunimon jumps trying to get away from the portals but falls in one of them.

"Now we'll see how you fare on my turf – Darkness!" Cerberumon said attacking Agunimon

Cerberumon jumps in and the portals disappearing. Agunimon can't see anything and Cerberumon slices him, but finally catches him.

_**Emerald Blaze! **_

Agunimon punches him in the face.

_**Pyro Tornado! **_

The area they're in blows up in fire.

"Ohhh..…" the rest of the group said seeing the area below blows into flames.

**1st digimon: I have to admit it; I'm impressed. **

"But what if Oniichan's in trouble?" Dan and Shira ask the digimon.

Agunimon kicks Cerberumon into the air.

**2nd dgimon: Trouble? No, no, no, no, no. **

"A human child defeated me? Noooooo!" Cerberumon howls being defeated.

**All: *Laugh* **

A ring of code shows up around Cerberumon.

"Now to take the Fractal Code." Takuya said scanning the Fractal Code.

Takuya swipes Fractal Code with his D-Tector and Cerberumon becomes a DigiEgg.

**2nd digimon: Hey! Look at the pretty little lights. **

**1st digimon: You nincompoop! That pretty little light is Cerberumon's essence. So it **

**looks like we're not done with him. **

The 2nd digimon comes around to look at 1st digimon's book

**1st digimon: Buzz off! You said you didn't want to carry the book. **

Agunimon turns back into Takuya. And he's on the ground panting, wondering what happen.

**Voice: You are DigiDestined. **

"I'm what now?" Takuya ask wonder what the voice said.

**Voice: DigiDestined. Chosen for great things. But don't be frightened; the one who chose you, was you. **

"I chose myself? I guess this means we're not going home." Takuya ask with a confuse look.

_(Another Trailmon comes in with a the blue boy; it arrives at station) _

**Shira the narrator: We have no idea of what we've gotten ourselves into, but I'll bet you know. Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters. **


	2. Warrior of Light and Perseverance

**Shira the narrator: My older brother; Takuya and my older twin; Dan. followed the directions and this other kid name Kouji, and ended up with JP, Zoe and Tommy on a train to the Digital World. Tommy wanted to go home, so he went on the tracks. Takuya tried to rescue him, but things got a little out of control. Bokomon and Neemon (two digimon we met) were running away from Cerberumon, a Digimon trying to destroy something called a spirit. To cut a long story short, Takuya merged with the ancient spirit of Flame, and turned into Agunimon. Not bad, for a my big brother!  
**  
"What just happened to me?" Takuya ask himself and the other.

"Do you mean before or after you turned into a Digimon Oniichan?" Dan said to Takuya explaining to him what happen.

"Me? A Digimon?" Takuya ask confuse about what happen.

"Yes, through the process of Digivolution." the chicken digimon said pacing.

"Digi-what? It had to be something I pressed." Takuya said pressing buttons on his D-Tector.

He starts pressing buttons on his D-Tector. But push a button the voice in the D-Tector said "Fractal code rendered"

"Oniichan I think you broke it!" Shira said to her older brother.

"I knew it, it's a fractal code!" the chicken digimon said knowing what's going on.

The fractal code covers the area restoring the area.

"Did I do all that?" Takuya ask seeing the fractal code restoring the area.

**[Kouji, on the Trailmon.]**

_[Train station.]  
_  
"It's the dawn of regeneration." the chicken digimon said knowing something.

**Pagumon: No more living in a train station! Trailmon will never go "Whoo, whoo" in my ear again!**

"Nice going, by the way, I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book, at your service." Bokomon said telling them his name.

"And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants, also at your service you awesome human!" Neemon said telling him his name also.

"On behalf of the Digital World, accept our thanks, o human who restores what has been lost!" Bokomon said to Takuya thankfully.

"The names Takuya, and I still don't know why all this fractal code stuff is such a big deal anyway." Takuya said running.

"You really don't know?" Bokomon said surprise about it, "I thought since you, and those two who follow you would know since you're Hybrids."

"Hang on how do you know about me, my sister, and brother being Hybrids!?" Takuya shouts wondering how Bokomon know their secret.

"He doesn't know!" Neemon shouts surprise about it.

"**[He opens the book.] **Before the evil Cherubimon came our world was a beautiful place." Bokomon said telling them a story.

"With flowers, trees and butterflies!" Neemon said interpreting the story.

"I'm in the middle of something here Neemon!" Bokomon told Neemon to be quiet, "His power made many Digimon go out of control and our world started to die. The only way to bring back that was lost is with the fractal code."

"And I made it happen! With this...little device!" Takuya exclaim surprise about this.

"I wonder if I could do it too?" Zoe said wondering about it.

"We have the same thing so I guess it could happen." Shira said to Zoe.

Takuya, Shira, Dan, and Zoe keep walking. But JP and Tommy stop.

"Yeah you're right Shira!?" Zoe said agreeing with Shira.

"Maybe girls aren't meant to be Digimon!" Takuya said earning a punch in the arm by Shira.

"Hey shorty, I have an idea." JP said running off.

Shira notice that JP and Tommy walking away. So she follow them making sure they don't get in trouble.

[_Kouji, on Trailmon.]  
_  
**Trailmon: Hwaah! Hwaah!  
**  
_[Trailmon pulls up at the station.]  
_  
_[JP and Tommy, walking.]  
_  
"This place sucks. You with me, kid?" JP said walking to the train station.

"Uh JP we have a problem." Tommy said to JP about his

"What is it?" JP ask turning around seeing Shira, "What Shira what are you doing!?"

"Too make sure you two don't get in trouble." Shira said stopping in her tracks.

"Hey come Bokomon call you, Takuya, and Dan Hybrids?" JP ask about that.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Shira ask them explaining to them, "My family are Hybrids so we're a mixed of different races. And no not human races."

"Cool!" Tommy said impress, "But don't worry we won't tell anyone."

"But still you should go back to Takuya and Dan." JP said to Shira but kept following them.

_[At the station.]_

**Ophanimon (Tector): Kouji Minamoto. Commence your search.  
**

"Search for what?" blue boy ask the voice.

**Ophanimon (D-Tector): The spirit.  
**  
"How do you know my name?" blue boy ask harshly not understanding what's going on.

**Ophanimon (D-Tector): Find the spirit, and you will find the answers to all your questions.  
**  
"I'm not some lapdog you can just order around, y'know…" the boy in blue said putting up his lone wolf attitude, "What is this spirit, anyway? I mean, how do I know where to look for it?"

A spinning globe comes out of his D-Tector.

"This gets weirder by the minute!" blue boy said looking at the map.

**Trailmon: Hah! You said it!  
**  
JP, Shira, and Tommy, walking in the station. While Shira wasn't looking they ask a Pagumon by using chocolate how to get home. He said to use the Trailmon to get home.

**Pagumon: Mmm. It's delicious! I'll bet there's a lot more of that stuff!  
**  
"_[running] _***laugh***" Tommy and JP said running.

"There goes an accident waiting to happen." the boy in blue said seeing Tommy and JP running, "Huh hey you're that girl with the goggle head and the boy who looks like you."

"And you're the Wolf-boy in the elevator." Shira said seeing the boy in blue, "By the way that look a like boy happens to be my older twin; Dan."

"Why are you following them?" the boy in blue ask Shira, "You should leave the babysitting to the older kids not to an eight year old."

"Well someone has to keep them out of trouble." Shira said to the boy in blue standing up for herself, "Plus I believe there's a reason why we're here. And has something to do with these spirits."

Shira runs looking for JP and Tommy making sure they're standing out of trouble.

"Hey what's a spirit!?" boy in blue shouts asking her about spirits.

"It's a Warrior!" Shira replies to Kouji as she runs.

Shira runs looking for JP and Tommy and saw them running to her. She jumps onto the roof to roof avoid being run over.

"Why are some Pagumon chasing them?" Shira ask herself jumping from roof to roof following them.

**Pagumon: [bouncing and laughing] Mm!  
**  
**Pagumon 1: Hey, chocolate boy! We want more!  
**  
All Pagumon bounce. But all the Pagumon collaborate.

**Poyomon: Oh!  
**  
Tommy and JP run away worry for the worst.

Shira was still chasing them by jumping from roof to roof.

_[In a Poyomon / Pagumon village.]  
_  
**Pagumon: Time to play! More room for Poyo people!  
**  
"Hey, where's Tommy?" Takuya ask Zoe and Dan about Tommy.

"He's with JP, I think." Dan said guessing

"Maybe they're playing hide and go seek." Bokomon said thinking what Tommy, JP, and Shira are doing.

"Hang where's Shira?" Zoe ask not seeing Shira anywhere, "Now I'm worry."

"We'd better go look for them." Takuya said getting worry about Shira.

Neemon falls out the window wonder what's going on. Back to JP, Shira, and Tommy who are running for their lives running.

"For humans you run slow!" Shira shouts running ahead.

While Tommy, JP, and Shira were running for their lives; Zoe, Dan, Takuya, Bokomon and Neemon, searching for JP, Shira, and Tommy.

"Tommy!" Zoe shouts looking for them.

"Shira!" Dan shouts looking for his younger twin.

"Where are you?!" Zoe, Takuya, and Dan shouts looking for them.

"Where could they be?" Zoe ask getting worry.

"Hey, Poyomon! Have you seen any human children?" Bokomon ask the Poyomon

"We saw two being chased into the forest by Pagumon!" the Poyomon said facing the direction, "One human was going after them."

"That's worse than bad!" Neemon said freaking out about what Poyomon said.

"Pagumon?" Zoe and Dan ask about the digimon

"Nasty little Digimon with very bad attitudes." Bokomon said telling them about Pagumon.

_[Kouji, walking.]  
_  
"This is getting old. _[He notices a hole in the wall.] _It's probably safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall." Kouji said seeing a cave, "But I didn't come all this way to play it safe. This better not be someone's idea of a joke. _[He walks into the hole and down the staircase.] _Anyone here? I suppose not."

Tommy, Shira, and JP, hiding in a valley in the grass from the Pagumon. Tommy was trying to digivolve like Takuya did.

"Keep it down!" JP said to Tommy telling him to stop.

"I'm wanna digivolve like Takuya so we can beat them!" Tommy said trying to digivolve.

JP, Shira and Tommy scream, run and fall into a hole. Tommy drops his D-Tector on the ground. Shira was the only one landing on her feet.

"You two OK?" JP ask Shira and Tommy.

"I think so." Tommy said still alive.

"Let's scram before we become someone's lunch." Shira said suggesting the idea to them.

With Takuya, Dan, Zoe, Bokomon, and Neemon still looking for Shira, JP, and Tommy.

"Tommy!" Takuya shouts still looking for them.

"Shira!" Zoe shouts helping looking for them.

"JP!" Dan shouts helping also.

"Answer us!" Zoe shouts and get louder.

"Oh, just as peaceful as I remembered. Except for the screaming kids." Bokomon said following them.

"They are loud." Neemon said agreeing with Bokomon.

"Where'd they go? We've lost them!" Bokomon said trying to find them.

"Just follow the noise!" Neemon said following the noise.

"Where could they have gotten off to?" Takuya ask getting worry.

"Poor Tommy, he's such a little guy." Zoe said worry about Tommy, "He didn't even want to be here in the first place!"

"You're right. I guess I'm just gonna have to keep my eye on him." Takuya said now having Tommy, Dan, and Shira to look after, "I just hope Shira's alright."

"***laugh* **Look at you, pretending to be all mature! How adorable!" Zoe said laughing at Takuya even Dan was laughing.

"What do you mean, pretending? I'm in the sixth grade!" Takuya said to Zoe, "Plus I have three younger siblings to look after. My other little brother is at home."

"You're in the same grade as I am? Who'd have thought?" Zoe ask about his age, "I was sure you were two or three years younger, at least!"

"Wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean?" Takuya ask getting annoy of Zoe.

"When's your birthday?" Zoe ask Takuya

"August!" Takuya shouts telling Zoe his birthday

Zoe told them that her birthday is in May and makes her three months older. While they were auguring about age. Dan found Tommy's D-Tector. Takuya, Zoe, and Dan fell into the hole. Takuya and Dan were on the ones to land on their feet.

"How do you two that?" Zoe ask sitting up.

"Uh...come on we better look for Tommy and the others." Takuya said not telling her their secret.

**Back to Tommy, JP, and Shira**

"The wind's blowing in this direction, so if we walk this way we should find a way out." JP said to Shira and Tommy walking where the wind is blowing.

But Shira points out to the boys that they're were walking in circles.

"That means we're lost! We'll be stuck down here for days!" Tommy said about to give up.

"That's if we're lucky, it could be months!" JP said making it worse.

**Tommy: *cries*  
**  
"Here, this'll make you feel better. _[breaks off a piece of chocolate] _Go on. Look on the bright side, at least we won't starve." JP said giving a piece to Shira.

They look at each other, smile and are about to bite down.

**Pagumon 1: We're back!  
**  
Pagumon drop onto JP, Shira, and Tommy, who scream. JP throws the chocolate to the Pagumon. Shira runs faster than them since she's a Hybrid.

**Pagumon 2: The humans smells like chocolate!**

Pagumon 3: Eat the human! Eat the human!

All Pagumon: Eat the human!

The boy in blue heard JP's Tommy's call for help.

"It's Tommy and JP! We have to help them!" Zoe shouts hearing them.

"I know that!" Takuya said running to the call.

"Come on Shira probably needs our help!" Dan growls worry about his younger twin.

They start running towards the sound.

**Tommy and JP: *scream***

The boy in blue was already there fighting the Pagumon.

"Who's that?" Tommy ask them about the boy in blue.

"Wolf-Boy!" Shira said calling him by his nickname.

**Pagumon 4: Not yet, human! Don't smile yet...  
**  
One of the Pagumon digivolves to Raremon.

**RAREMON: Yeeuah.  
**  
**TOMMY and JP: Wahh!**

**RAREMON: W-I'll eat you up.**

"Watch out!" Shira shouts running to the blue boy.

"Shira wait come back here!" JP shouts as Shira goes to blue boy.

**Ophanimon (D-Tector / Digimon Analyzer): Raremon. A sewer Digimon. If the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, its Acid Sludge attack will.  
**  
Raremon attacks. Kouji jumps and knocks Shira out-of-the-way.

_**Acid Sludge!**_

"Spirit, wake up! I need you! Come on, I'm not kidding here!" Takuya said trying to spirit evolve.

"Takuya no pressure, but you might want to think about spirit evolving before Stinky there turns your sister and friends into goop." Bokomon said not helping.

**RAREMON: Going somewhere?  
**  
"AGUNIMON WKAE UP!" Shira screams for Takuya to spirit evolve.

**Ophanimon (D-Tector): It is time.**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Agunimon! **

Takuya grabs Tommy but accidentally pushes Shira and Kouji.

**RAREMON: *attacks and laughs***

"_[two spirits appears] _Uh? What's going on here? Uh! Uhh...Ahh...SPIRIT!" the blue boy and Shira scream as the spirits went inside their D-Tectors.

**Ophanimon (D-Tector): It is time.**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Lobomon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Darcmon!**

"Oh, wow!" JP said seeing Darcmon and Lobomon.

"Man, did I look that cool?" Takuya ask them if he look cool.

"***nods* **Yeah, but different!" Tommy said answering Takuya's question.

"That's the Legendary Warrior of light, Lobomon!" Bokomon said looking in his book, "And that Darcmon Legendary Warrior of Perseverance. She's also known as Goddess of the Battlefield."

"I've never seen anything so beautiful! In my whole life!" Zoe said looking at Darcmon and Lobomon.

"Me neither!" JP said agreeing with Zoe

"You can say that again!" Takuya and Dan said together agreeing with them.

_**Acid Sludge!  
**_  
_**Lobo Kendo! **_

_**La Pucelle**__!_

**Prepare to be recycled! Fractal code...digitize!  
**  
He digitizes the fractal code and turns back into Kouji. While Darcmon changes back to Shira.

"Molto bravissimo!" Zoe said saying something in Italian.

"You OK? Let me help you up!" Takuya said helping the blue boy while Dan helps Shira.

"Don't touch me." the blue boy growls at Takuya

"I don't need your help. Or anyone else's" the blue boy said getting up, "But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts."

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me." Takuya said to the blue boy.

"Not you the my name's Kouji Minamoto. And you are...?" the blue boy said looking at Shira.

"I'm Shira Kanbara." Shira said to Kouji telling him her name.

"Shira, huh? See ya." Kouji said waving goodbye showing her a small smile.

"What's his deal?" Dan ask him not liking him one bit.

"Let's get out of here. This place smells like dead fish!" Zoe said holding her nose.

**Shira the narrator: Wolf-boy has some pretty sweet moves. But what's with the attitude he has? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
**


End file.
